


No Such Thing as Getting Out of Hand

by ameliafuckingshepherd



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Self Harm, also im tagging it as obikin because more people will read it if i do sorry, anakin is really sad, obikin if you squint, suicidal anakin skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliafuckingshepherd/pseuds/ameliafuckingshepherd
Summary: anakin is injured in a fight, but when Obi wan tries to clean his wound, he discovers something else.or: obi wan knew something was off about Anakin. he just wasn't himself.





	No Such Thing as Getting Out of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad lol

Obi Wan didn’t notice anything off.

It was summer, and they were on Naboo on a retreat. It was a warm day, warm enough for swimming. Anakin loved swimming. 

“Anakin, let’s swim to the island.”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“It’s 100 degrees out, you must want to cool off.” 

“Maybe later.”

Maybe he was just tired. Anakin was always tired, even in the middle of the day. It didn’t really explain it, but what else could be going on? 

 

It was fall. They were on a mission, and Anakin had injured his shoulder. 

“Anakin, let me help you.”

“No, Im fine.”

“Roll up your shirt, let me help you.”

“No.”

“Anakin-”

“I said no.”

 

It was winter. Anakin was spaced out. He tripped on a curb. 

Obi Wan grabbed Anakin’s arm to keep him from falling. 

“Ow!” Anakin flinched away from his grip.

“Anakin, what happened to your arm?”

“Nothing, I’m fine, Master. It’s a little bruised is all.”

“How did you get bruised?” Obi-Wan asked, suspicious.

“I don’t remember.”

“Surely, you must. How could you-“

“Master, please just let it go.” Anakin interrupts. Annoyance colors his voice. Obi-Wan drops a skins arm, stung, he just wanted to help.

 

It was spring. They were in their small ship, flying back to the temple after a fight.

“Anakin, change your tunic, it’s got slime all over it.”

“I can change it when we get back, Master.”

“We have a meeting with the council when we get back.

“I know. I can change it after that.”

“Why not just do it now?”

It wasn’t as if he had never seen Anakin shirtless before. He practically raised the boy, and he never minded having to change infront of Obi Wan before. He was starting to think that his Padawan was hiding something.

“I didn’t bring a change of clothes.”

Something settles in Obi Wan’s stomach. He forgot clothes. That’s all, there isn’t anything wrong. 

 

It was summer again, and Anakin dropped his lightsaber into a pond. 

Obi Wan made him get it out without using the Force. It was supposed to teach him to _please for the love of god dont keep losing your lightsaber _, though he doubts getting his hands wet will change his ways.__

“Anakin, roll up your sleeves. Your robes will get wet.” 

“No, the whole point of this was to make me stop losing my weapons, right?” Anakin grins, sticking his hands into the fountain and retrieving his lightsaber. 

They emerge soaking wet, and Obi Wan sighs. His Padawan can be so ridiculous it makes Obi-Wan want to scream. 

It’s Fall again. 

They stand in the council room, and Mace suggests that Anakin sits this mission out, that Obi Wan go with someone else instead. Everyone is silent, waiting for Anakin’s usual outburst whenever they try to stop him from doing something he wants. But he stays silent, and Obi Wan is the one who convinces them to let him come along. 

In the elevator, Anakin closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall. 

“Are you alright? You haven’t been yourself.” 

Anakin opens his eyes at his Master’s question. “I’m tired.” 

Obi Wan waits for him to say something more, but he doesn’t. He knows that tired isn’t it. He’s seen Anakin tired, and this is something different. 

It’s winter now, and Obi Wan knocks on Anakin’s bedroom door. 

“Anakin, are you in there?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

Obi Wan opens the door. Anakin is sprawled out on the bed, tinkering with some metal object. He’s wearing short sleeves for the first time in at least a year, and Obi Wan finally sees why: his wrists are lined with pink and red lines. 

“Anakin, what did you do?” 

He looks up, confusion written plainly across his face. "What?" 

“Your arms. What. Did. You. Do.” Obi Wan tries to calm his breathing, but it’s nearly impossible. His Anakin. Hurt. Hurting himself. 

A look of dread settles over Anakin’s features. He makes an attempt to cover what Obi Was has already seen. 

"I did it to myself-I don't-I'm sorry-I just-" 

“Breathe, Anakin.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

But suddenly, everything makes sense. All of his former apprentice’s odd behaviors, his love for long sleeves, his reaction when he's asked to show his arms...it all makes sense. 

“Oh, Anakin." Obi Wan crosses the room, gathering the other boy in his arms. It takes a moment for Anakin to wrap his arms around his Master, but when he does, he doesn't let go. 

Obi Wan scorns himself for not noticing. If he is this blind to the person he's closest to in the world then he ought to get his eyes checked. He feels terrible that he let Anakin get away with this for so long. Terribly and guilty and angry and ashamed and he feels so stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID. But he will be okay now. Obi Wan will make sure he is. 

* * *

Anakin doesn't let go again. Obi Wan helps wrap his arms. He holds anakin's hand when he cries, offers small comforts when he feels him in distress. Anakin makes mistakes, though. But Obi Wan promises him that that's okay, that he can bandage his cuts and put his chin up and _smile._ Anakin is not happy. 

Not yet. 

But he is better. 

And his Master is there every step of the way. 


End file.
